


Poacher's Pride

by TinySnakeFriend



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, also everyone here is so cool i want a squad like this lol, i put the tags i can think of for now but other than that ill add them as i go, sal is a good boy, sal is always horny lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySnakeFriend/pseuds/TinySnakeFriend
Summary: "You shall not lie with a male as with a woman; it is an abomination." -(Leviticus 18:22)"If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination; they shall surely be put to death; their blood is upon them." -(Leviticus 20:13)Travis Phelps, was lowly in the food chain where he lived and slept. He knew that his father, commonly known as father Phelps or even rarer Jesse Phelps, needed someone to take his anger out on. First it was his mother, and much sooner than expected, Him. His mother, a petite and rather punch drunk woman, knew better than to get in between Jesse and his prey. Travis had faced more hardships than a child his age should have, and it doesn't stop when his father finds him kissing a alter boy from his church. He soon knows what its like to face damnation. Beatings become regular and they certainly dont stop when Travis has a rather strange conversation in the boys bathroom. The four horsemen of Nockfell seem to think the schools bully is much more deep in this shitshow than from first glance.





	1. He Shot An Angel

Travis bobbled as he made his way outside his family church. His best friend, Daniel, asked him to meet him out back besides the old cherry-bark oak. Knowing that it would take a moment he excused himself from his father after congregation, right before he was to go to Sunday school. Travis had no idea what the meeting was for but they always met out there when something serious was about to happen. Travis's legs wobbled from sitting for so long but he was still excited, his father only allowed his friend and him to interact when they were at church, and the young boy was so excited. quickly he swerved his was around the cars and the small parking lot to where the small hill and their tree sat.

His friend was sitting in the grass, playing with a small ladybug. Perking up when he sees his friend, Daniel waved happily and hopped up off of his knees to run over to his closest friend. his dark skin glistened in the sun and all together he looked ethereal.

"Travis!!" Daniel smiled, and Travis's face went red all over his tan skin. "Uh, hi Danny, why'd you call me out here? Is everything ok?" Travis let concern rise in his chest but quickly silenced it when he felt soft lips on his. "Whoa!" Travis yelped into his friends mouth. it took a second or maybe two, but he softly closed his eyes but still, left his body tense and rigid. Yes, Travis, now 13 years old, had felt odd things, things that when he asked his father about, would only result in punishment and hours of prayer time before bed, so quickly Travis learned not to ask questions.

It was short lived that Daniel left his lips wonder on Travis's, each touch to the side of Travis's face was soft and gentle, and it was short lived that Travis let a soft, shy smile fall on his face. Both boys let there shoulders sag a bit as they looked into each others eyes. Daniels soft face was still round with age but his bright smile brought some form to his otherworldly, ethereal face. Travis put his hand on Daniels face, leaving his thumb to stroke the other boy's temple. When his hand fell, Travis's eyes dipped and fell to the ground as well. He felt deep shame, he'd heard his dads conversations with his church friend, and buddies. He knew that what he was doing was shameful, sinful even, and he should be ashamed, but for some reason butterflies landed in his stomach and his face turned a soft shade of red.

Travis was old enough to know that as he was doing could get them in a lot of trouble, he also knew that he had fallen with just a kiss. or what he though was love. Infatuation maybe. Travis's light honey colored eyes looked back up and looked into Daniels chocolate brown ones before mumbling "even if i gotta burn for all eternity, i wanna do everything and more. With you."

Daniels eyes widened, before softening and he smiled, all gap toothed and blushes. It was when Daniel lain his lips on Travis's chapped and rough ones. both boys say there not moving and shaky, exploring new found land that neither boys had experienced before. The sat legs sat on top of the others and they both knew what they felt, was really, truly, special. Its was what most people would call a bit of peace before the storm.

Daniels eyes widened once more when he heard shifting in the soft grass. It was within moments that Travis felt his hair being pulled out of his scalp, and him being dragged. Daniels eyes looked like dinner plates and all Travis got to see or hear was a rather loud yelp and another adult dragging Daniel by his arm off the other side of the hill. he couldn't see his attacker or even fight back before he was thrown into a small room. The door closing behind his father, as the grown man let himself into the room.

"Get on you knees Travis, prayer position one" his dads cold voice scared him. "Dad? I'm sorry, i wont do it again, i s-" Travis felt a swift couple of kicks to his stomach and ribs. He felt bile riding in his mouth. What did he eat to make his mouth taste that bad, he didn't know but it didn't take the pain away via thinking of something else. At all. His father grabbed his hair, making the shaking boy groan in pain, and pulled him up to look at him in the eye. "Get into prayer position one. Now."

Travis hated when his dad got like this, he hated when his dad got angry. But knew better than to argue or put up anymore of a fight. Travis coughed pathetically before getting on his hands and knees and followed by leaning back to place his gathered hand in front of his face. 

"Travis, tell our savior what you did wrong, tell him and let him decide if your forgiven or not." Travis looked up at his father eyes and was meet with nothing but cold endless pools. Feeling tears beginning to pool in his eyes, Travis dipped his head and started praying, ever detail of the event unfolded and unveiled themselves from his lips. "-when he kissed me, i got all these happy feelings, it was like what mommy says about her wedding day, and-" Travis couldn't see the darkness pooling in his father face in till his chin was pushed up with his father hand.

"What did you just say boy?" Father Phelps voice was small yet held a deep rumble, almost like a storm at sea. Deep crashing waves and boom of The youngest Phelps getting punched in the face echoed in the room. Travis didn't leave that room for hours but when he did he was wrapped in a blanket and dropped into the back seat of his fathers car.

He wouldn't see his best friend in months but the next time he did, there would be a milk carton sitting on the shelf in his local shopping market. 

 

Travis started with a yelp before full consciousness came to him. Gripping at is chin and mouth, Travis looked over at his small alarm clock and realized it was still rather early. Only 4 in the morning, he wouldn't need up for another hour and a half to catch the bus. He sat laid there ashamed, this would be the third time this month that he had been woken up by a nightmare, mainly being because he knew that having a dream about his childhood "experiment" would mean that his mind would be flooded with the various boys he had "admired" though out his childhood and puberty. It was disgusting really, he had these thoughts, and he knew that it was wrong. He knew that he shouldn't, couldn't have these urges and thoughts. 

Trying to drain the panic from his body, He tried to think happy thoughts. Mother, the neighborhood cats, Sal, Larr- Sitting up in bed, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and ignored the growing knot in his stomach and groin. Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it, its sinful and wrong, a boy shouldn't think these things about another boy.

He knew that his father would either be in bed with his mother or up early for a meeting at the church. it was odd, Travis thought, his father was always out for meeting or what other, but he knew not to ask questions.

He had no idea what to do but though it would be best to get up and roam around his bedroom but there wasn't much there. A nightstand, with a bible in the first and only drawer, a small wardrobe with a couple spare changes of clothes, his bed, A full length mirror that was covered with white sheets, and then a small desk for school work and personal bible study on occasion.

Travis ran his hands through his bleached hair and decided to just get ready. he swung his legs over the side of the bed with a shaky breath and stood only in a large t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants. Walking over to the desk where he sat his clothes for the day he slipped his pants and shirt under his arm and left for the shower. He usually has to sneak showers, but on with the occasion of him getting up early, he should be able to get a shower and to sneak out of the house before his dad woke up or came home to go back to bed. 

The bathroom was small and bare, but Travis set his things down and focused on getting clean instead of the tent that had formed in his pants from his earlier, sinful thoughts. He stripped and made his way to the curtain. turning on the water, he say on the edge and felt the warmth flow over his fingers. It was nice to feel the water, but if the bill got to high he would be in horrible trouble so quietly He turned the knob till it was cold, but still bearable.

Stepping in Travis got his hair and his body wet, and followed with shampoo, and a conditioner. Thinking back to his hair Travis touched that blonde locks, they were not soft but, instead a bit dry from bleach, and over washing. Travis liked his hair blonde but knew that the likeliness of his dad letting him dye it again was very low, so his dark black roots were showing and very badly at that. 

Travis let the water run over his hair and then grabbed the washrag that was sitting on the edge of the tub. He let the rag guide him where to clean but it would everywhere on his body by the time he was done. 

Forcing himself to stop, Travis rinsed out the rag and followed with himself. Red marks from scrubbing his body marked from his neck to his ankles. But even more noticeable were the bruises that lined his arms, legs, and torso. He hated looking at his body. It reminded of times where he wasn't enough of a man. he quickly grabbed his towel and dried off, and looked into the mirror one last time. Travis pulled on his clothes, a pair of his usual jeans, a button down underneath a light eggplant colored sweater, and his usual necklace marked with the cross. his stomach turned at the sight of the symbol.

Travis had grow from his nightmare, he looked different but still, recognizable. his face was a bit more angular, but still soft, he wasn't ugly in any means, but the dark bruising around his honey brown eyes, and his buttoned yet busted nose made his face pitiable, and almost hard to look at. He wore a busted lip on his chapped lips and a soft frown laid on his face.

He left the mirror before he could feel any worse.

The trip back to his room felt like it took forever, and the door closing behind him, sounded a bit too loud. The young man looked to his alarm clock to see that he was due to leave within minutes, so he grabbed his keys and book bag before slipping on his shoes, and making his way to the front door. The sun shined in his face and Travis started his way to the bus stop. walking past his fathers empty car spot, he made it down the road. 

His stomach turned when the bus made its way to the spot it usually was and Travis felt the first spike of worry and odd feelings that would plague him that day.


	2. With My Fathers Rifle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the story really really slow at first, its one of my first stories, and im trying to build a bit of background and still have a stable universe?? Any suggestions or directions you think could fit the universe and basic plot would be appreciated!! i want this to an enjoyable story for you all!

        Travis's school was rather small, and it was rather boring but he didn't care to try to find any kind of secret to the bland appearing school. Making his way through the bustling and full hallways, he quickly saw his locker and a face he didn't care to see. the locker next to his belonged to the schools favorite, Sal Fisher. Travis would be lying if he said he didn't find the boy attractive. but Travis lied to himself a lot.

        Sal had grown since his strange, sudden appearance in the small towns school. Sal was around 5"7 or maybe 5"8 now, and let his fluffy blue hair grow out to match his best friends. Not as often wearing his old signature pigtails. His pale skin looked almost green-blue in the light but Travis couldn't focus on just that. Sal wore a prosthetic mask but that took nothing away from his appeal, and every girl and guy in the school knew that. He was tall and slim and only wore band tee's but that was Sal, and everyone loved Sal.

        "Out of the way flamer" Travis mumbled thinking back to his morning thoughts, and reached for his locker, Sal looked behind his shoulder before spitting out a quick "Fuck you Travis" but nonetheless scooting over an inch or two to make room.

        Fumbling with his locker for a second before popping it open, and grabbing the first three books in his locker, Travis shut it firmly and headed to his first period before the bell rung. 

 

        Sal stood at his small locker. It wasn't that he hated Travis, but Sal would be damned it he didn't say anything back to the asshole who's been giving him hell since he first got here. Travis called him and his friends all sorts of names, and his friend Todd was the butt of a lot of cruel jokes, even going as far to start fights and get Larry in trouble, and Sal didn't like that. Sal swore the next time Travis, or anyone for that matter, called him a "fag", they where gonna get hit. Sal hated his thoughts and attitude, but not Travis himself. He shared most of his classes with the slightly smaller boy and knew he could behave and be nice but for some reason when it came to Sal and his friend there was a problem.

     if it wasn't obvious, Travis was the schools bully, which made Sal laugh a bit. After all Travis was small for a boy his age. Slightly skinny mixed with his height of 5"6-7, he was athletically fit but it was obvious he had a fast metabolism or else he'd be a lot more muscular than he was now. Sal knew Travis was on the track team, so he had defined, tan legs and a little bit in the arms but other than that he was slim. Sometimes worryingly so. Like last year when he didn't show up for a week and come back a stick. "Me and my church went on a trip, for... bible study" he had told the teacher, Sal wasn't sure that were true but decided to not argue, knowing nothing of religion. Sal would have though Travis was somewhat good looking if it wasn't for his constant flinching. But Sal knew it wouldn't be anytime soon that Travis wouldn't punch him in the face for getting to personal with him.

Sal sighed but picked up his book bag and left for the first period class he shared with Larry, and sadly Travis.

 

Travis watched from his seat in the front when Sal arrived in class, late. Sitting in his seat towards the back, Sal turned around to high five his best friend. Travis knew to not stare, but when Larry sent a quick glare to the smaller bully, the teacher hushed the class and it soon began. 

"Now class for your next assignment, there will be groups of three, but don't worry it will mostly be done at school and ill give you time in class, but it will take a while to do, so for the next week, you'll have to prep here at school, and hopefully we can do at home work!" Mrs. Grande spoke loudly, handing out papers with instructions. Travis liked her as a teacher but also didn't trust her, she seemed like she'd be easy to anger.

There was a collective groan and sooner rather than later she started to pick out groups. "Maple, Chug, and Ashley! They will makeup group 3, and the next group-" Travis stopped listening and looked down at the two letters he had started writing, he had no clue what brought this up in him. But the small notebook he used for all his school work was the subject to all his emotions, he spilled most of his feelings in between math notes that being so his father didn't find the love letters written what felt like years ago. Travis closed the notebook in time for two bodies to stand up to his desk. "What do yo-" he mumbled, Travis looked up and was greeted with a indifferent looking Sal fisher. Next to him was Larry Johnson.

Travis knew about Larry via the many times they've fist fought. He was brash, loud, and slept around with who he pleased, but somehow retaining a good relationship with everyone. Larry was very tall, not much more that Sal but compared to Travis, it was a low blow. 

Travis hated Larry's big nose, that somehow fit his face, and his nice brown eyes, and even worse, his long well taken care of hair that somehow looked nice unwashed. Larry took grunge to a new level, and pretty well too. And Travis hated it, it filed him with disgust, and deep shame that he thought the other boy was attractive. But that didn't stop Travis from sneaking looks in between taking notes or maybe even staring when the other boy fell asleep in class.

"What the fuck?" Travis jerked back in shock of the closeness of the two boys his cheeks turning red. "Shut up Phelps, I've already tried fighting with Mrs. Grande about this." Larry put his hands in his pockets "ugh, with you of all people.." Larry's angry expression sunk Travis's heart making his flinch, but he quickly spit out "Fuck you too. Fag." Travis put all the venom in his body into one last glare, looking the other up and down before Larry shot back with "Say that word one more time, i fucking dare you". In till Sal stepped in between them, stopping yet another fight.

        "Hey now! i know no one here likes each other but if we all gonna do this project, we need to get along. Larry. Travis. Calm down." Sal spoke up at last. Travis stopped and stared for a second, before turning his body and going back to his handout for the project. A poetry and song analysis essay.

         "Ugh if were working together than we need to pull up some chairs and most likely grab some poster board." Travis trailed off and stood from out of his desk "I'll go grab it" 

        Travis didn't know why he rushed away from the two boys seeing as he had to come right back after grabbing there supplies to start. But he did, So Travis decided to go with it. he needed a second to think but he didn't have a second, so sullenly he grabbed a poster board in a light purple and a few sharpies before walking past other groups crowding around the other supplies. all he had to do was make it till lunch and he'd be free to sit in the bathroom or maybe even eat something that wasn't disgusting.

        By the time Travis got back to his desk, Sal and Larry where whispering to each other. Ignoring it, Travis sat down and started working on what the instructions the paper told him to do, or at-least he attempted to.

        "Hey dude, i though we were meant to be working as a team?" Larry spoke out of nowhere

        "yeah but you guys where talking, i didn't want to interrupt your guys bitching session" Travis sneered looking up.  

        "What the fuck is your problem?" Larry got in Travis's face, getting up, and Travis wasn't slow to stand up with the other young man.

        "Hey, you two!" Sal put his hands in between the two boys chest and pushed them away from each other "Calm the fuck down, people are staring" he whispered, obviously annoyed at this point. Travis looked around and Sal was right, people started staring and even the teacher was giving looks every odd second. The moment Travis looked back to the masked boy, the bell rung. Travis collected his things and left, mumbling about Larry "being an asshole".

        Second period, was slow and boring, but necessary he guess. Travis needed a certain amount of credits before he could graduate and he knew a language credit was one of them. So Spanish it was.

       He could understand the basics, growing up with a Cuban mother but after her accident he could barely understand her talking, let alone her attempting to speak her mother tongue. He sent a small prayer out for his mother. One of silent begging and shy hope. And with that the bell rung.

        Lunch, Travis knew that it wasn't baloney day but he still felt, odd. not good and not bad, but like something was going to happen, but he couldn't place what it was. 

        Sitting down at the furthest table from the lunch line, he pulled out his notebook from his book bag. He looked around and hen the coast was clear, he flipped to the pages with his letters to Johnson, and Sal. Travis felt unnatural looking at the letters side by side. How could a boy like another boy let alone two. He felt revolting and sick to his stomach.

Travis stood fast and dashed out of the room, both letters on hand. 

 

        Sal watched as Larry ranted about Travis. "That son of a bitch, i cant believe he called me a fucking "fag" the teacher did nothing about it!" Todd spoke up "he's done it to all of us and no ones done anything yet, i dont see why you'd expect any difference in behavior"

        Sal looked over at Travis place in the lunch room. Empty. It wasn't surprising, sometimes he didn't even bother showing up to lunch but today felt different. A bad different. 

         He stood up making a quick excuse, and slowly making his way out of the lunch room. 

        All Sal needed was to splash his face with some cold water and some quite. It took a moment but Sal picked the bathroom furthest from the lunch room and opened the door. 

        Soft sniffling and stuttered whispering is what greeted Sal when he peaked inside. Stepping inside as quietly as possibly, Sal looked around at his new surrounding. The first thing that caught his attention was an empty trash can, tipped over, there was two crumbled pieces of paper laying on the ground. Sal tried to be as quite as possible, picking up the two wads and sticking them in his pocket before walking to source of the noises. 

        There was a small silence when Sal stepped up the last stall, and right before he could knock, there was a muffled sob, and only a handful of word that Sal could make out. "god- begging- faggots-" and a few more slurs. Sal knew who was inside the stall instantly.

        "Travis?"


End file.
